


Stakeouts (in My Heart)

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, I’m so tired I’m sorry if there’s mistakes, I’ve never used that tag before ayeeeeeee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompts #92 “You’re so clingy, I love it.” and #126 “You nap, I’ll stay awake.”Stakeouts suck, Tony’s tired, Steve’s a little bit in love.





	Stakeouts (in My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbieD_Arcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/gifts).



> Insomnia is kicking my ass and I’m  
> Tired but HEY this is for Abbie because she’s awesome and sweet and deserves nice things and I love her <3

Being on a stake out is the last way Steve wants to spend him Saturday night. Hell, it’s the last was he was supposed to spend his Saturday night. He and Tony had planned to go to Vegas. It was only for a two nights but it was going to be their time together, away from Avengers and SHIELD and SI. But of course they got called onto a mission last minute, which is how they’ve found themselves in a cold, abandoned building in Canada, watching through binoculars out the window.

Steve walks up behind Tony, the younger man stood in front of the window. The room should be freezing, but thanks to Tony and his technology, it’s nice and toasty. “Hey,” Steve says softly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. He plants a kiss on his temple, “You nap, I’ll stay awake. I don’t need as much sleep as you, anyway.”

Tony leans back into Steve and hums, basking in the sense of protection his arms give him. If circumstances were normal, he’d refuse to nap. But he’s tired and the room’s a nice temperature. Besides, Steve won’t let him say no anyway. “Okay,” he says simply. He kisses Steve’s lips before forcing himself to break away from his hold so he can make his way to the couch.

Steve follows him over. He drapes the blanket over him, leaning down to rub their noses together. “Sleep well”, he whispers, tucking his hair behind his ears then making his way back to the window.

An hour passes with nothing eventful happening and no updates to report. Steve finished off his sandwich, scrunching up the tin foil and throwing it in the bag with the three others. Hands in his pockets, he strolls back over to Tony. The man’s still asleep, curled up in the foetus position under the blankets.

Steve kneels down so his face is closer to Tony’s. He studies his face, not being able but to think how adorable his features are. If Tony’s eyes were open then Steve knows what he’d think; he’d comment on how Tony’s eyes are doe like, how they show every emotion he’s ever felt yet try to shield and cover them all at once. If Tony was awake, Steve would press kisses to his lips just to feel how soft they were. Run the pad of his thumbs over Tony’s cheeks, feel how soft his skin is, how delicate it is under Steve’s touch. Steve stares at Tony, taking in every detail and storing it in his memory. To draw for later, he tells himself.

There’s a crash from outside, drawing Steve out of his admiring and startling Tony awake. The two rush over to the window in a hurry, flushed with relief when they see it’s just a bin that got knocked over by a cat.

“Stupid cat,” Tony mumbles, worming his way into Steve’s arms. He rests his head against Steve’s chest, closing his eyes once more.

 _You’re so clingy, I love it_ Steve thinks to himself. He wraps his arms around Tony and nuzzles his nose into his hair. It smells of mangos and papaya. It’s in that moment, stood in a rundown building, with Tony in his arm that Steve realises something. He doesn’t only like Tony; he loves him. He’d do almost anything at all for the half asleep man against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
